(i) Technical Field
A certain aspect of the embodiments discussed herein is related to an electronic circuit.
(ii) Related Art
In the millimeter wave band and the quasi-millimeter wave band, it is difficult to realize a stable local oscillator having a sufficient power. Thus, an electronic circuit such as a harmonic mixer that can be driven at low frequencies is used.
For example, the following document discloses a harmonic mixer configured to convert an input signal having a low frequency to an output signal having a high frequency: H. Zirath, 1991 IEEE MTT-S Dig., pp. 875-878.
However, the harmonic mixer has a problem that the input signal is deformed by a transistor and an unwanted harmonic signal is generated.